


Blinding Darkness (Art Masterlist)

by tamiko_unknown (fandomdough)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomdough/pseuds/tamiko_unknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart masterlist for the second round of <a href="http://twreversebang.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Reverse Bang</a>. Inspired work <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1160812">Blinding Darkness</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion">literaryoblivion</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding Darkness (Art Masterlist)

**Starcrossed** [[Tumblr](http://fandomdough.tumblr.com/post/75054804591/)] 

The final version of my initial prompt image. The constellations, clockwise from top-left: Orion, Taurus, Lupus and Sagittarius.

Tools: tablet, Open Canvas 1.1, Photoshop 7.0

**Reflection** [[Tumblr](http://fandomdough.tumblr.com/post/75054999390/)] 

An inspired scene from the inspired work.

Tools: Pentel brush pen, Photoshop 7.0

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blinding Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160812) by [literaryoblivion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion)




End file.
